


The One On Valentine's Day

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Hearts, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sneaky Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and they are on a hunt. Again. Like they are every year. Dean is hoping they can finish it up quickly so he and Cas can... You know. Throughout the hunt, Cas keeps finding candy hearts in his pocket and he doesn't know where they are coming from. And he's pretty preoccupied with that.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The One On Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day everybody! 
> 
> And shout out to my proofreaders who help me even though I gave them this so last minute! Thank you!!

Valentine's day is the  _ second _ biggest hunting day of the year. Of course, the  _ biggest _ is Halloween, and that’s not a shock to anyone. Mostly a bunch of dumb teenagers doing dumb shit and summoning dumb things. It’s quite annoying. But Valentine's day is more  _ sad _ than annoying. Lots of people are more vulnerable… Making them perfect prey. It’s sad. 

But the point is! Every year, they are on a hunt on Valentine's day. No one is really that upset about it; to them, it’s just another day. Well… Dean is a little, tiny, bitty-bit upset about it. His boyfriend really doesn’t care, so that helps. Dean just likes that there is an excuse to touch and love on Cas all day. And an excuse to do nice things for him and make him happy… Dean loves to make Cas happy. And most importantly, it’s an excuse to have sex. Dean  _ also _ loves to  _ have sex  _ with Cas. 

But they don’t really do any of that because they are always hunting! Like right now. They came down yesterday as soon as possible. They drove all day to do it, but arrived a bit too late at night. They did what they could for the case, but that wasn’t very much. With the very little information they got, they went back to a motel and did some research, (it was mostly Sam,) but they wound up calling it an early night. The set plan was to go to the morgue first thing in the morning when it opens. The alarms are set, all they have to do is get up.

“Cassie,” Dean whispers, “Are you awake?” Dean woke up a little before the alarm. 

“I’m always awake,” Cas chuckles quietly. 

Dean turns his head back to look at Cas. “I just want to tell you that,” Dean sighs, “You’re a piece.”

“A piece?”

“A  _ hot  _ piece of ass,” Dean nods, “You deserve to know.”

Cas chuckles again, “Thank you.”

“Shh,” Dean whispers, “Don’t wanna wake up Jack and Sammy.” Dean turns his head back forward then presses his butt back. “Come on, Cas, you know what I like…”

“Oh, yes,” Cas smiles then wraps his arms around Dean and presses into him with his whole body. “You want to spoon.”

Dean sighs happily and closes his eyes. “Yeah… That’s the stuff. You know exactly how to get me going.”

“An abrasive yet fond nestle.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah. This might be the closest thing to alone time we get all day,” He sighs, relaxing into the warmth and softness of Cas’s body. 

“You are most likely right,” Cas shrugs, reaching his hand down to palm Dean through his underwear. Dean had never heard about this before he was with Cas. Not the fondling, of course he’s heard of that. What he hasn’t heard of is playing with his dick ‘just for fun.’ Sometimes Cas will just play with his dick, not to get him off, but just to get him to feel a little bit good. It’s nice, Dean has just never heard of it. 

“So unfortunate,” Dean nods, smiling, happy that Cas is touching him. He likes that Cas likes to do this. “On Valentine’s day and everything,” Dean shakes his head. 

“I don’t understand the point of celebrating the death of a saint.”

“‘Cause it’s fun. Chocolate, stuffed bears, hearts everywhere, kisses… Sex…” Dean smiles, “All the naked angels,” Dean chuckles, “Today is the day for naked angels. Just saying in case you wanna jump on that- Hey! Yo! Cas!” Dean whines. Cas just squeezed a little too hard for no reason!

“Shh…” Cas whispers, being gentle again. “Don’t compare me to a cherub. I don’t like that.”

“Alright, won’t happen again,” Dean sighs, closing his eyes again. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Cas, I’m just…” Dean whispers even softer, “Really horny and you’re really hot. I wanna see you naked, I know that’s no surprise.” Cas chuckles so Dean keeps going. “I effing love you. You and your naughty hands,” Dean chuckles, “Cassie boy!” Cas actually slipped his hand  _ into _ Dean’s boxers just now.

“Shh,” Cas reminds him once again. “Don’t wake anyone up.” 

“That’s difficult when you get me all hard and play with my dick just to do it,” Dean whispers. 

“Are we pretending now that you did not wake up with an erection? And that I am solely responsible for it?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighs, “We’re pretending.”

“Alright,” Cas kisses Dean’s neck a bit.

“Mmh,” Dean hums, “I wanna see you naked.”

“I’m glad that you do, and I hope that you can.”

“Yeah?” Dean smiles, “Maybe this case is a quick one!” Dean made a joke yesterday about hoping for it to be a hot lady-siren. Cas did  _ not _ think that was funny. He showed his displeasure with a stare that made Dean wish he hadn’t had said anything at all. And Sam thought  _ that _ was funnier than the actual joke. 

“Maybe,” Cas hums and starts kissing Dean’s neck more. 

“No hickies,” Dean grumbles, “I gotta pass as a professional.” 

“Alright,” Cas pulls his hand out of Dean’s pants, “Then turn around so I can kiss you.”

“Okay,” Dean smiles, turning and facing Cas. He gets really close, lifting a leg up and wrapping it over Cas. “Well, go ahead,” Dean smiles, “I’m ready… And waiting!” 

“But your face is so beautiful… Now I just want to look at it.”

“No! Cas!” Dean whines quietly.

“Alright,” Cas smiles, “Just one kiss.” Dean smiles back and leans in to kiss him. It’s a long kiss, but they don’t ever break apart, so technically it’s just one. But it feels like it may count as more. Dean doesn’t argue though. Then Cas pulls away. “Who all is going to the morgue?”

“You seriously wanna talk shop right now?” Dean chuckles. 

“I’m just curious,” Cas defends. 

“I uh,” Dean chuckles, “I think we all are.”

“Won’t that be too many of us?”

“I hope not! I think we’re banking on the fact that this is a small town and no one will question it.” 

“Alright,” Cas says, satisfied with that answer. “Then maybe I won’t have to talk to the mortician.”

“I’ll do everything I can to make sure you don’t have to…”

“Thank you,” Cas chuckles. “If I need to,  _ I can-” _

“I know you can! You can do anything! You just would rather  _ not. _ I get ya.”

“Alright,” Cas smiles.

It's quiet for a minute before Dean finally says something. “I can look into your eyes  _ all day. _ ”

“No you can’t,” Cas shakes his head, smiling. 

“Yes, I can! I don’t even know a way to describe how blue they are!”

“No,” Cas chuckles, “Soon we will have things to do.”

“Oh,” Dean rolls his eyes. “That’s why.”

“Yes,” Cas smiles, “That is why.”

“Mgh,” Dean grumbles. “Happy Valentine's day, I guess. Sorry we gotta do stuff.”

“I’m sorry  _ for you! _ I could  _ not _ care less about the ceremonial anniversary of the d-”

“Death of a saint,” Dean laughs, “I know.”

“That’s right,” Cas nods. “But  _ you _ do. So I will get you flowers when we get back to the bunker.”

“No, Cas,” Dean blushes, “Don’t do that…”

“Why not?” Cas’s eyebrows come together in a stern stare. 

“You don’t have to do that. That’s all I’m saying.”

“I know, I  _ want _ to! You like flowers, Dean.”

“Shh,” Dean grumbles, “Voices down, remember?”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas playfully shoves Dean a bit. Then it’s quiet again, both of them just gazing at each other, smiling. 

Which is quickly interrupted by Sam’s alarm. Sam sits up, still groggy, and turns it off. He glances at Cas and Dean, then rolls his eyes. He doesn’t trust them that close under blankets anymore. The two have a history of being gross under blankets. Just because Sam can’t see anything, doesn’t make him any less uncomfortable. 

He gets up slowly and wordlessly and walks into the bathroom. 

“So I guess we should uh… Get up now,” Dean shrugs. 

“Yes, we should.” Neither of them moves. 

“And one of us should wake up the boy.” 

“He’s most likely already awake,” Cas tells him. “Jack?” He says a bit louder.

“Yes?” Jack answers. 

“See?” Cas says to Dean. 

“Sorry, bud. Just… Seeing if you were awake,” Dean informs Jack. 

“I’m awake.”

Dean nods then looks back to Cas. Cas pulls him close so he can whisper into his ear. “I hope watching you get dressed won’t be _ the only _ fun I get to have with you today…”

“I hope so too,” Dean smiles. He needs to get up now. For real. 

“I’m not trying to be too graphic, but…” Cas bites gently on Dean’s ear, “I’d like nothing more than to thoroughly ravish you before the day is over. We’ll see if that’s possible.” 

Dean swallows, “Yeah…”

“Get up. Get ready,” Cas says in a normal volume, pulling away from Dean. 

“Alright,” Dean takes off the blanket and finally starts getting ready.

Later they get to the morgue, right when it opens— right on schedule. Dean parks and they all start to climb out of the car. Dean hangs back though. He grabs Cas’s arm to keep him from getting out. 

He sits back down and looks at Dean, it’s obvious that he's concerned. “Is everything alright, Dean?”

“Yeah!” Dean nods, “Everything is great… I just wanna kiss you real quick, that okay?” Dean rests his arm on Cas’s side. 

Cas smiles at him and nods. He leans in and they kiss. And it is in fact  _ real quick. _ Cas rolls his eyes and gets out of the car smiling. Dean follows him. He saw his smile, he knows Cas is a dork. And he loves that Cas is a dork. Maybe he’s a little dorky too. 

They all get in and they each show their badge. Cas  _ hates _ this part. He’s always a little nervous about it and he’s trying to act normal, but he can’t! He rushes to get his badge out because he doesn’t want to take a suspicious amount of time. And he also tries to be casual but that never works. It mostly ends up with odd, ungraceful fumbling of the badge, dropping it on the ground, or holding it upside down. And that’s unprofessional. 

Cas's  _ best _ solution for this is he’s started putting it in the outside pocket of his coat. He doesn’t need to keep it in the inside pocket of his jacket. It’s unnecessary and just causes him problems. He can keep it in the outside one, he’s not going to lose it, it’s just better this way. It’s faster this way. Easier this way. Since he started using that pocket, he hasn’t done anything too weird. 

This time he pulls his badge out and something else falls out of his pocket. Then he hears it hit the floor. He glances down but doesn’t see anything, it must’ve bounced away. Cas folds his badge back up and puts it in his pocket. “Excuse me,” He says then steps away to find the thing on the ground. He hears Sam and Dean still talking to the lady as he looks so he knows it’s okay that he stepped away. 

He finds something and picks it up. He’s not  _ entirely _ sure that it’s the thing that fell from his pocket, but he doesn’t see anything else on the ground. It’s a tiny yellow heart. Cas recognizes it quickly as a candy heart. He knows about them, he’s seen them before. Candy hearts are customary on Valentine's day. He turns it over and in little red writing it says the words ‘Ur sexy.’ Cas hasn’t ever seen a candy heart with something  _ that forward _ written on it, but then again, he doesn’t know that much about candy hearts. 

Now that he has it, he doesn’t know what to do with it. He can’t put it back on the floor. And to be honest, he doesn’t really want to. It’s peculiar, sure, but he thinks Dean would find it funny. Maybe when he gets a chance he’ll show Dean. 

He isn’t sure it fell from his pocket. Maybe it  _ did  _ fall, but someone else dropped it  _ as _ Cas was taking his badge out. Or maybe  _ something else _ fell out of his pocket and he can’t find it. Or maybe  _ nothing fell. _ Surely it didn’t come from his pocket, how would it have even gotten in there in the first place? 

He decides to put it into the pocket of his pants, that way it won’t happen again if he for some reason needs to show his badge again. He turns back around to the group just as they start walking back to where the bodies are. 

Dean very subtly gets behind Cas. He holds his hips and leans in to whisper as they walk, “You good?”

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

Dean lets go of him and walks normally. “‘Kay good.”

They get into the room and the mortician is already there. He pulls out the body and they all start talking.

Cas is paying attention… Mostly. It’s not exactly undivided attention. He’s very curious about the candy he found. He doesn’t quite know why he’s so curious about it. He puts his hands casually into the pockets of his coat because he thinks maybe there’s just an open bag or box of candy hearts in there. 

It’s a dumb idea, sure. The chances of that are very small. But, he wasn’t wearing his coat last night, he left it draped on a chair. And sometimes Jack puts things in weird places. So Cas sticks his hand in there and checks. 

Sure enough, there's another candy. He pulls it out and puts it into his other hand then continues looking in that pocket for any more pieces. There is not any. When no one is looking at him, he opens his hand to inspect the next candy. It’s a pink heart this time. And in little red writing, it says ‘Nice ass.’ Cas tilts his head. That is much more forward than the last one. He thinks it’s odd, but he puts it into his pants pocket because still, he doesn’t know what to do with it, and Dean might like it. 

Dean walks over to Cas. He taps him in the thigh very low key in order to get his attention. “Cas, uh, what kind of scratch is that?” He points to an arm on the corpse. Dean will often ask Cas what kind of scratches and bites come from what because, well, Cas always knows. Cas is so smart. He’s  _ so _ smart. He knows everything! 

“That’s nothing. That’s from a cat,” Cas says back in a low voice. 

“Oh,” Dean shrugs. Dean will never understand why people have animals that scratch them. Doesn’t it hurt? Why would you keep a pet like that? Once he asked Cas about it, Cas said something about how it’s common for cats to do that. They knead sometimes. Whatever. Dean walks back over to Sam and they have a quiet conversation. 

After a few more minutes the mortician finally leaves. 

“I have no fucking idea what happened. Maybe it was nothing,” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Just because you don’t know what it is doesn’t mean it’s nothing,” Sam argues. 

“Well, Sam, what is it then?”

“Well, I don’t know either, but that doesn’t mean it's nothing.”

“It’s an Alga,” Cas says plainly. 

“A what?” Sam asks. 

“As in  _ Algae?  _ Isn't that the stuff that grows on rocks in the water?” Dean asks, chuckling a bit. 

“Dean, obviously that’s not what he means,” Sam rolls his eyes. 

“It's a creature. It has a true form, but it can take human form. They are smart and they feed on grief, and sadness, and misery. They can manipulate human emotions to feel exaggerated sorrow-”

“Ha! Like whiskey!” Dean jokes. Sam just looks at him. Dean clears his throat and looks down. Cas actually smiles a bit at that, but Dean doesn’t see. “So, how do you know it’s a…? You know,” Dean shrugs. He doesn’t wanna say the name. 

“Her heart is too flat.”

Dean turns his head and makes a face. “I don’t even know where to start with that.” He kinda thinks it’s funny in a sort of  _ not funny _ way. 

“That and her ‘cause of death’ is stress-induced cardiomyopathy.”

Dean doesn’t say anything, he just looks confused. 

“Broken-heart syndrome,” Sam fills him in.

“Humans can die from a broken heart?” Jack asks. 

“No,” Dean shakes his head, “That’s not real… Is it?”

“Yes,” Sam nods. Then he starts explaining it to Dean… And Jack too. 

Then Cas is reminded of hearts. And then immediately distracted. He sticks his hand in his pocket, still curious. He makes a face because he feels another one. He pulls it out with a roll of his eyes. Cas was  _ so sure _ he checked to make sure his pocket was empty, how is this happening?! He checks again to be super, extra sure. 

There is nothing. He is 100% sure that there is nothing else in his pocket. 

He looks at the candy. It’s a white heart this time, writing is still red. ‘Wanna screw?’

Alright, seriously, what the hell are these candies? Cas has never seen anything like these. Whatever, he can worry about this later. He puts it into his pocket. 

“Okay,” Dean rolls his eyes. He walks over to Cas, “So you’re  _ sure _ this is what killed her?” Dean puts his hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas looks at Dean’s hand resting there. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Dean drops his hand, “Well, how do we kill  _ it?” _

“Uhm,” Cas shrugs, “An olive tree branch… Dipped in lambs blood… Through the heart.”

“Gees,” Dean rolls his eyes and turns away. He starts to push the body back into its cubby. “Why’s it always gotta be so effing complicated?”

“Okay, uh,” Sam nods, “We can get that stuff.”

“Yeah, that’s the easy part,” Dean grumbles. “Then we gotta  _ find it _ and stab it in its dumb  _ heart!” _

Heart… Cas knows it’s dumb but he checks his pocket again. He doesn’t expect to feel anything so he’s shocked when he does. 

“Alright,” Dean sighs, “Let’s get outta here and start looking.” They all start walking out of the building. 

On the walk, Cas lags behind all of them and checks the candy that’s in his pocket. He doesn’t know why there’s another one. Is he producing them? He looks at it. It’s green. And it says ‘Whip it out.’

‘Whip it out?’ Cas has heard that before. ‘It’ meaning his penis. These things are  _ so forward! It’s almost aggressive! _ He’s only ever heard Dean say tha-

Dean.  _ Dean _ is putting them in his pocket! He has to be! It’s the only thing that makes sense! Dean keeps touching him then he finds these! Okay, it’s Dean. Cas is going to catch him as he’s doing it. He’s going to watch Dean and he’s going to catch him. 

He puts the heart into his pants pocket. Then Jack is suddenly beside him. “Are you alright, Castiel?” he says, tapping him. 

“Yes, of course,” Cas nods. 

“Are you sure?” Jack asks, “You seem distracted…”

“Well, I suppose I am a little bit.”

“Is it because it’s Valentine's Day?” Jack asks nicely. 

“Um,” Cas can just say yes, that way he doesn’t have to tell him the real reason. “Yes.”

“Hmm,” Jack sighs, “That makes sense. But as long as you are alright-”

“I’m alright,” Cas chuckles. 

“Okay, good,” Jack smiles and jumps in when they finally make it to the car.

Cas gets in very carefully, watching Dean. He has to keep an eye on him so he can catch him. 

“Cas,” Dean chuckles, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I would be willing to bet that you know why…” Cas whispers. 

“Oh,” Dean whispers and leans in as he puts his seatbelt on, “Is this a sex thing?” He whispers very softly.

Cas watches very suspiciously, but Dean didn’t make any contact with him. “This is not a sex thing,” Cas replies.

“Okay,” Sam grumbles, “We can hear y’all. Let’s just go,” He grouches. 

“Oops,” Dean chuckles as he drives off. 

Cas watches Dean as he checks his pocket. He needs to make sure it’s still empty. Dean didn’t touch him and he hasn’t touched him since he found the last one, so it  _ should _ be just an empty pocket. 

But it’s not. Cas squints his eyes as he pulls the candy heart out of his pocket. Maybe it’s the same one and he forgot to put it into the other pocket.  _ Nope. _ It’s green, but it says the words ‘Got cock?’ instead. 

Cas angrily shoves the heart into his pocket. So it’s not Dean. It can’t be Dean. So it has to be someone else. Let’s see, who touched him? Jack did. But Jack would never put a candy heart that said ‘Got cock?’ into his pocket. Cas turns and looks at Jack. He staring happily out of the window. Cas faces front again. It’s definitely not Jack. 

Suddenly Dean pats him to get his attention. Cas looks at Dean. Dean is not looking at him, he’s watching the road. And Dean also doesn’t say anything. Cas looks down at Dean's hand which just patted him again. Dean turns his hand around as a silent gesture for Cas to hold it, so he does. Then he sees Dean smile. 

They get back to the motel so they can change clothes, and they need to do a bit more research on the case. They get out of the car. Cas feels a bit on edge about his whole candy thing. He’s starting to act jumpy whenever he’s touched. Not because he’s scared, but really because he’s excited. He wants to catch whoever is putting these candies into his pocket. He really doesn’t think it’s Jack, but unfortunately, Jack is the prime suspect. 

“Oh, sorry,” Sam says after he bumps into Cas on the way in. 

Cas immediately feels bad because he thinks it’s his fault that they ran into each other since he knows he’s a little preoccupied. “I’m sorry,” Cas says also. 

Then Cas registers that he was touched. So he checks his pocket. Everyone walks into the room and now Cas is standing outside on his own as he pulls the candy out. Or rather the  _ candies. _ There’s two this time. One orange, one blue that says ‘Bend over,’ and ‘Spread ‘em.’

“What?” Cas says under his breath. 

So now there are two? Jack didn’t even touch him! It was Sam this time! None of this is making any sense! 

Cas closes his eyes and sighs. Okay, someone is playing a prank on him. He still doesn’t know who, but he knows this is a prank. He gathers himself, shoves the candies into his pants pocket, then walks into the room. 

Throughout the hunt at various times he finds more. He still hasn’t seen anyone put anything into his pocket so he’s rather confused. Since he’s looking for it, he thought it’d be easy to notice. But he keeps slipping up obviously. So he still has no idea who it is. 

And now, he’s started compulsively checking his pocket. Tapping it to feel if anything is in there. Constantly putting his hand in. 

Since the motel room, he’s found  _ five _ more, all at separate times, all different colors. ‘Lick me,’ ‘Bite me,’ ‘Blow me,’ ‘Eat me,’ ‘Ride me.’ All very forward sexual messages and Cas cannot tell who they are coming from. 

He knows he shouldn't be worried about this, especially with how deep they are in the hunt now. 

“Dean,” Cas grumbles. They are at a bar, looking for the creature. They know it’s a bit early, but the people seem to go missing pretty early the day. And it never hurt to get there early. Better early than late. 

“Yeah?” Dean asks, leaning his whole body into Cas like a lazy hug slash grope.

“No,” Cas chuckles. He wasn’t getting his attention so they could love all over each other. “Over there,” Cas rolls his eyes and points to a man. “That man who just walked in. I can’t see a soul.” 

“Oh!” Dean perks up, “You think that’s the thing, then?” 

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

“Sam,” Dean gets Sam’s attention to listen, “How can we be sure?” 

“Let’s watch,” Cas suggests. 

They watch for a bit. Well, except Cas. Cas gets momentarily distracted by the new candy in his pocket. Cas rolls his eyes. This time it could have been Sam  _ or _ Dean  _ or _ the stranger who bumped into him. But Cas knows that ridiculous, it’s not the stranger. 

It’s purple and says ‘Cum on me.’ This one actually makes Cas smile. For a brief second until Dean nudges him to look. The man sat down with a woman who’s crying and alone. 

“Let’s go,” Dean says, standing up. 

Sam grabs his arm, “No, we don’t know if he’s the Alga just because he sat by a girl who’s crying.”

“Yeah, but, he also doesn’t have a human soul… Cas said so.”

“Oh,” Sam nods. He didn’t hear that part. 

“Okay, Sam, Jack, you two go to the bathroom and wait. I’ll uh, spill something on him and offer to help clean him up in the bathroom. Like the start of a porno, except instead of bending him over, we’ll kill ‘em.”

“Dean,” Sam sighs and shakes his head. 

“What?” Dean chuckles. “I think that’s pretty funny!” No one else chuckles. Cas does smile though, so that’s something. “Whatever,” Dean rolls his eyes, “So you think that’ll work?” He asks Cas. 

“Well,” Cas shrugs, “Algae are very smart creatures-”

“Are you callin’ my plan dumb?”

“It… Could be better,” Cas shrugs. 

“Welp,” Sam stands up, “It’ll have to work! He’s walking the girl out! Jack, let’s go.” He and Jack go to the bathroom to execute the  _ porn plan _ Dean came up with. 

“Okay,” Dean says quickly, grabbing his glass of beer, “You stay here until I get him in the bathroom to make sure he doesn’t somehow…” Dean shrugs, “I don’t know,  _ escape. _ Then if I get him in there-” Dean starts walking towards the couple.

“Follow,” Cas nods. 

Dean gives him the thumbs up then dumps the entire beer onto the guy. The man protests following Dean into the bathroom at first, but he eventually goes. Then the plan works out great with minimal hitches and no injuries. (Not including the Alga, obviously.)

They clean up and head back to the motel. Cas checks his pocket but it is surprisingly empty. He thinks he’s actually more frustrated when it’s empty than when it has something in it. 

If you can call 6:30 early, then they went out for early dinner at a restaurant near the motel that serves breakfast all day. Jack was particularly excited about the pancakes. They sit and have a pretty nice time, actually. Cas pointed out to Dean that the place had a little thing of flowers on all the tables. He figured Dean would like that since Dean likes flowers. It embarrassed Dean a little bit when he said it, but he played it off. And smiled at Cas for pointing it out because, he might as well admit it, Cas is adorable. Cas even crosses their ankles under the tables because Dean loves that. So Dean scoots a little bit closer. 

Towards the end of the meal, Jack stands up and excuses himself to the bathroom. Then Sam’s phone rings so he picks it up and walks outside to answer it. Leaving Dean and Cas alone. 

Dean sees Cas check his pocket. Cas sighs. “You okay?” Dean asks softly. 

“Oh,” Cas smiles, “Yes.”

“Looking for something?”

“Uh,” Cas shrugs, “I suppose so.” 

“Like what?” Dean asks. 

Cas pauses because he doesn’t quite know how to answer. The sexual candy messages he’s been secretly receiving all day? 

“Maybe… Something like this?” Dean slides his hand over the table and stops it in front of Cas. Then he lifts his hand, revealing a green heart that says ‘I’m horny.’

“I knew it was you!” Cas shouts digging all the candies out of his pocket and putting them on the table. “I knew it!”

“Of course it was me, who else would it have been?” Dean chuckles. 

“How did you do this?” Cas asks, flipping all the candies the right way up. “Sometimes I would get another one and you would not even be near me!”

“Well,” Dean chuckles. “I had some help. I couldn’t have you catching me. Nice to know my recruits did well! I kept telling Jack  _ not  _ to look at ‘em. And I only had to tell Sam once he didn't want to look at ‘em.” Dean laughs. 

“I saved them because I thought you would enjoy them…” Cas smiles. 

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, “They’re funny! There was also one that said ‘Nice tits,’ but I just ate that one…”

“I understand,” Cas laughs. “This was confusing me all day, Dean!” 

“It was kinda hard to pull off. I never knew if you saw it or not and I wanted to give them to you one at a time.”

“How did you know I would be looking at all?”

“Well,” Dean laughs, “I heard you drop one this morning on the floor, but after that, I wasn’t 100% sure you were checking it.”

“I was checking obsessively.”

“Really?” Dean laughs. “So you liked ‘em?”

“I did find them quite humorous!” Cas looks up at Dean after he doesn’t talk for a moment. “Dean,” Cas chuckles. Dean is smiling with a candy heart between his teeth. It’s blue with the words ‘Let’s fuck’ on it. Cas pokes the candy into Dean's mouth. “Very classy,” Cas jokes. And yes, definitely.”

“Definitely?” Dean smiles. “Definitely what?”

“Let’s fuck,” Cas nods. 

A second later, Jack sits back down in his chair. “We  _ did _ finish that hunt really fast, didn’t we?” Dean asks, smiling at Cas, sort of ignoring that Jack even sat down. “And what’s one more night in the motel in this town? Not like we’re gonna make the whole trip back tonight anyway! We can…” Dean smiles, “Go on a date and maybe… Get our own motel room…” Dean quiets down, “I can eat chocolate off your body… It’ll be nice,” Dean winks. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums, grabbing Dean’s hand to hold. “I like that idea very much.”

“Yeah?” Dean leans in closer to Cas so they can kiss. 

“Yes,” Cas finally kisses him. But it’s quick. They don’t linger. Jack is sitting right across from them after all. 

A few moments later, Sam walks back. “Guess who that was,” Sam sits down.

“Uh, Garth,” Dean guesses.

“Actually, yeah! How’d you guess?”

“He calls me all the time! He calls me every time he meets someone from Texas.”

“Why?”

“Probably the cowboy thing,” Cas says. Dean turns his head at him, making a face. 

“Well, whatever,” Sam shakes it off. “He’s got a case for us and it’s not that far. We can make it into town  _ today _ and start fresh tomorrow…”

“You’re kidding,” Dean says plainly. 

“Nope,” Sam shakes his head. 

Dean looks over at Cas. He’s shocked to see that Cas looks just as visibly pissed as  _ he _ is. “Well this sucks,” Dean whispers to Cas. 

Then Cas leans into Dean’s ear, cupping a hand to hide his mouth. He whispers very softly. “I can meet you in the bathroom.”

“Haha,” Dean chuckles. “Yeah.” And he doesn’t move. Then he looks back at Cas. His face is so stern and he’s just staring at him. “Wait, seriously?” Dean’s eyes light up. 

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

Dean bites his lip. He glances at Sam and he knows that there’s no way he’s gonna sell this. Sam isn’t stupid and Dean isn’t hiding this well  _ at all. _ So Dean wordlessly gets up and walks away. 

“Uh, Sam?” Cas asks, “Could you take care of paying? We’ll be out in a few minutes… Or more.” Cas  _ also _ knows there’s no hiding this from Sam. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure,” He huffs.

Cas stands up, “Thank you so much.”

“Yeah, whatever. Happy Valentine's day, you heathens.”

“Thank you!” Cas says again as he walks away to meet Dean. 

Cas walks in, “Hey!” Dean says excitedly, grabbing both of Cas’s hands. “Are we really gonna do it in this bathroom?!”

“If you would like!” Cas chuckles.

“Yes!” Dean nods then kisses Cas. For  _ much _ longer this time. “Mmh! I love when we do it in bathrooms of weird places!”

“We’ve done this  _ two _ times.”

“And I’ve loved it every time!” Dean kisses him again. “This is probably the only time we’re gonna get today, right?”

“Yes,” Cas nods, “And we need to be quick,” Cas pushes Dean against the wall. 

“Hah ha!” Dean giggles with excitement. “I can  _ do _ quick.”

“I know you can,” Cas says, unbuttoning Dean’s pants. 

“Hey,” Dean groans, “Words hurt.”

“Mmh,” Cas nods, kneeling down in front of Dean. “I’m sorry.” He starts working on his own pants. Dean is shocked with how fast he gets his dick out. 

“Forgiven,” Dean nods, getting his pants down a little bit, just enough. 

“Okay,” Cas nods. “We need to be fast so most of your stimulation has to come from your brain.” Cas knows that since they need to be quick, it would be faster if he jacked Dean off. So that’s what he’s going to do. Except he’s kind of nervous about it. He’s better at blowjobs, maybe he should just do that.  _ No, _ a handjob is fine. It’ll be fine. 

“What?” Dean chuckles. He watches Cas start working his own dick to get hard. 

“Think of something that you find very arousing,” Cas explains. 

“You!”

Cas chuckles and spits in his hand to start jacking Dean off as well. Dean winces. “It can be anything,” Cas smiles, “Just think of something.”

“Why do we have to be so quick?”

“You know why,” Cas rolls his eyes. 

Dean whines a little bit. “We have to be  _ quicker, _ not  _ quick.” _

“I suppose we have  _ some _ time,” Cas smiles. “But not a lot,” He licks the head of Dean’s dick, still stroking himself. Dean whines and half-convulses. Cas figured that  _ maybe _ he should put his mouth on it a little bit, just in case. 

“Awe,” Dean smiles, “You love me…”

“Of course I do, but what makes you say that?”

“You gave me your right hand which leaves you your left hand to jack off with.”

“Oh,” Cas giggles a little bit. Of course he did, he wanted it to be  _ good. _

“So I’m not gonna get to touch you at all?”

“Unless you have a better idea.” Dean knows by ‘better,’ Cas means more efficient. And he does not have one. “It doesn’t sound like you are thinking of something stimulating.”

“Well,” Dean shrugs,  _ “You’re stimulating _ so I think I’m okay,” Dean closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. 

“And you are okay with just manual stimulation?”

Dean smiles, “Of course, dude. Your handjobs are fantastic.” Dean sounds so sincere when he says this, it actually boosts Cas’s confidence a little bit. 

Cas licks the head of Dean’s dick randomly again and it makes Dean whine. “So,” Cas says in the deep voice that Dean likes, “If we  _ did _ have more time… And we  _ were _ in a bed… What would you want to do?”

“Mmh,” Dean thinks for a moment. “We would be kissing a lot,” Dean swallows, “Probably both ending up with a few hickies,” Dean smiles, “And you would be  _ completely naked. _ Laying down on the bed all relaxed…”

“Where would  _ you _ be?” Cas asks before he starts sucking on the head of Dean’s cock and he continues stroking. 

“Mh,” Dean groans, “I would uh… I would be over you, grinding our hard dicks together,” Dean bites his lip. “I would probably wear my red, lacy underwear for you… You’ve never seen those, I don’t think,” Dean swallows. Talking is getting harder. “And uh… And your hand could be rubbing and pressing all along my chest,” Dean pauses to moan, “And you could… Tweak my nipples real good-” Dean suddenly stops. “I know what you’re doing.”

Cas comes off of Dean and starts stroking both of them faster. “What are you talking about?” Cas asks innocently. 

“Is this the-” Dean swallows, “The uh, brain stimulation?”

“Yes,” Cas admits. “And you were doing it so well…”

“Rude,” Dean grumbles. 

“Yes, how rude of me to try and get the love of my life to climax.”

Dean just grumbles, “I wish we didn’t have another case…”

“Keep describing,” Cas distracts him, “And we can do it in a few days when we return to the bunker.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Cas smiles. “Today is just a day… We can have Valentine’s whenever we want.”

“Okay,” Dean swallows. And Cas puts his mouth back around him. “Fuck,” Dean moans. Cas’s tongue is working  _ hard. _ Pressing against the end, circling around… And Dean's favorite, licking as deep into the slit of his cock as he can. “Fuck, Cas.” Dean is definitely getting closer. 

“Continue,” Cas says, off once again. “And I think you should touch your nipples.” Dean might as well. He’s not doing anything else, really. He likes it better when Cas does it, but Cas is already doing everything. 

“Okay,” Dean huffs, reaching one hand under his shirt. 

“Beautiful,” Cas hums then lets out a faint groan. Cas opens his mouth and lets his tongue fall over his bottom lip. He keeps his mouth very close to Dean’s dick so that the tip will graze over his tongue softly. Dean  _ loves _ that. Cas is so hot. And his tongue is so warm and soft and wet. It feels so good. Even though it’s borderline teasing. 

“Uhm,” Dean pants. “And I would… I don’t know… I could suck you off while you finger me open… Like sixty-nine, but a little different…” Dean hums. 

They both know Dean isn't going to last much longer. Cas is delighted, that was the plan after all. And Dean’s dick is leaking a  _ lot _ of precome right now. Cas can taste it as it drips out. 

Dean makes the mistake of looking down at Cas. “Oh  _ fuck. _ Oh,  _ fuck _ you’re hot!” The view is killing him. If he breaks it down, Cas is kneeling in front of him, jacking himself off  _ while _ also jacking Dean off, his mouth is open and his tongue is hanging out, licking at the head of his dick, and lastly, Cas is gazing up at him. It’s almost too hot to look at. “Holy fucking hell, Cas!” Dean groans. 

“Are you going to come?” Cas asks. 

“Mmh,” Dean whines and nods his head. 

“Keep describing.”

“Uh,” Dean whines. “Then- Then when I’m open, uh,” Dean swallows. “Fuck!” Dean puts his hand into Cas’s hair, “I’ll ride you. Real good.”

“How good?”

“So good,” Dean whines quickly. “So good!”

“Cock ring or no cock ring?”

“Ha!” Dean groans. Then a moment later he comes in little spurts into Cas’s mouth. Some lands on his cheek, but he ignores it. “Fuck, fuck,” Dean pants, “Fuck, Cas, stand up… Stand up.” Cas stands up. “Okay,” Dean breaths. He leans in and starts kissing Cas. He lets Dean turn them around so Cas is against the wall. They continue kissing and Dean replaces Cas’s hand with his own to start jacking him off. 

“Ohh,” Cas swallows, “That feels good.”

“Shh,” Dean says. They can’t kiss if Cas is talking. 

“Mmh,” Cas hums into Dean’s mouth. Dean moves his hand rather quickly. He’s  _ very  _ good at hand jobs, Cas has always thought so. 

“Mgh,” Dean grumbles as they kiss. He used to dislike the sound of jacking someone off, but now he really likes it. It’s better when there’s lube, but the little bit of come and spit works okay too. 

“I’m about to come,” Cas says quickly. 

“I know,” Dean smashes their lips back together.

“Mhh,” Cas hums and he comes on Dean’s shirt. 

“Hah,” Dean pants, separating from Cas. “Cassie,” Dean smiles, “You got come on your face.”

“No,  _ you _ got come on my face,” Cas argues. Dean grins and licks it off. “Oh my,” Cas chuckles. 

“Can you, uh…” Dean smiles like a dork. 

“Yes, of course,” Cas touches him and they are suddenly both clean. 

“You’re the best,” Dean kisses him really quickly before pulling his pants up. “Now let's get out of here, it’s a bathroom for fuck’s sake.” Dean starts pulling  _ Cas’s _ pants up too. 

“Mm,” Cas rolls his eyes, “I seem to remember you  _ liking _ to fornicate in the bathroom.”

“Hells yeah,” Dean nods, “But let’s go.”

“Yes,” Cas nods, “We have to go,” He opens the door. “After you!”

“Thank you, my good sir!” Dean goofs. 

“You’re very welcome,” Cas chuckles. 

They get back to the table and Sam avoids eye contact with both of them at first. He quickly gets over it though. “Ready?” Sam asks. “Everything is paid for. We’re good to go.”

“Cool,” Dean stands back up. “Let’s go!” They all follow him back to the car and they hit the road again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a pickpocket.
> 
> Comment what y'all think! Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
